world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020514BalishRilset
RilSet marcheS towardS BaliSh’S room, knocking heavily on the door when he arriveS. “OPen uP, BaliSh,” he barkS. “I need to SPeak to you.” Balish grumbles, and the door pulls open a hair. "WHAT." Balish's harsh voices growls from the crack. “We need to talk. It iS imPortant. May I come in?” RilSet Practically vibrateS with imPatience. "NO," Balish grumbles, pulling the door open and slamming it behind him as he pulls out of the sideroom. “Very well. We can talk out here.” RilSet takeS a deeP breath. “Your falSe kiSmeSitude with Nullar iS over. You will contact her and tell her So. AS Soon aS PoSSible.” Balish gives a dissmissive wave. "DO so yourself, I'm... BUSY." His eyes dart back and forth, and his tongue trails over his teeth. "Is that ALL?" RilSet frownS. “IS thiS Some kind of joke to you, highblood? Toying with her emotionS thiS way? Putting her in danger of being killed by your mateSPrite? Even if you had real black feelingS towardS her it would be unaccePtable, and you Plainly do not. You have let her to believe you reciProcate her feelingS. Correct her, now. Or there will be dire conSequenceS.” RilSet ballS hiS fiStS, only keePing hiS voice in check with effort. Balish shakes his head quickly. "It's BETTER if we are kismeisis, she won't go FULL Jackie, I can help PROTECT b-but uh APPARENTLY that's out and WHATEVER, sorry I'm BUSY right now." Balish begins to toy with his hands, gnawing on his lip. "I-is that ALL?" “I do not care if you are buSy.” RilSet’S voice iS raPidly growing louder. “I do not care if you have Somehow convinced yourSelf that lying and ProfeSSing falSe feelingS iS accePtable in a relationShiP. I do not care if you are having an attack of madneSS at thiS very moment! You will fix thiS unaccePtable Situation right now!” He iS Shouting by thiS Point. Squeezing hiS eyeS Shut, he takeS a deeP breath, before SPeaking again. “Or I will uSe my trumP card,” he SayS more quietly. He PlaceS a hand around hiS own wriSt, where a twink’S Stim would be injected. "GOOD for YOU." Balish says, drumming a hand along the wall, eyes traveling around. "I-I'll WRITE a LETTER or SOMETHING." “No. You will tell her. In PerSon,” RilSet’S SayS Savagely. “You own her that much. If need be, I will march you to her mySelf. IS that neceSSary?” Balish laughs, sputtering out a chuckle and showering the shorter troll with purple fluid. "N-not right NOW, no THANK you, very VERY very BUSY." RilSet wiPeS the liquid from himSelf in diSguSt. "Get yourSelf under control. AS Soon aS you are halfway Sane, I exPect you to talk to Nullar PerSonally about thiS. If you do not, I will deStroy Libby’S Stim nodeS, and She will be free of you. Do you underStand what I am telling you?” He examineS the highblood, trying to See how much he underStandS. Balish rolls his eyes. "Yeah DO THAT and Scarlet will NEED to CLEAN to CLEAN you off the WALLS and AND it's not EVEN going to be ME NOT even GOING to be me." “You think So?” RilSet SmileS widely. “Libby iS not very haPPy with you, BaliSh. You’ve broken too many PromiSeS to her, dating Nullar among them. She doeS not want to end uP like Scarlet waS, inSane and devoted to Someone againSt her will. If you continue aS you are going, She’ll let me do it.” He nods. "PROBABLY a GOOD good GOOD idea then THEN. That ALL I gotta GO." RilSet ShakeS hiS head. "Try and remember Some of what I have Said. Talk to Nullar. AS Soon aS you can control yourSelf.” He turnS and StomPS away down the corridor. Balish clicks his tongue and dissipears without another word.